A Deal with a Demon
by azeroth5
Summary: Tsukune goes to Yokai academy but doesn't meet Moka since she has learned how to remove the Rosario on her own. Instead he is chased and killed by yokai. But does he die or something he will regret happens? Tsukune centric reviews are welcome.


**azeroth5 - yo ppl this is a side story i wrote when i was bored, i'll be updating it when i have free time or am extremely bored. btw this has nothing to do with the Shadows only the demons name.  
**

**

* * *

Demon blood **

**Chapter one – How it all went wrong.**

- yokai pocket realm-

A boy, about 15, was running thought the woods of the yokai realm. The boy had dark hair and brown chocolate eyes. He was wearing a school uniform that was made of a green jacket, a white shirt and brown pants. He was running away from the lizard like yokai. When the boy reached the tunnel he tripped on a root and fell. The three lizards took the opportunity and jumped eating though the boys flesh.

-at the same time- darkness of hell-

Two demons were having a battle. One of them was about 4 meters high and entirely covered by fire and had a blazing sword. The other demon, that was clearly winning the battle, had a dragon like body covered in dark energy and was about 2 meters high. His blade that had a skull at the end of the hilt and its edge was long and fanged. The sword was covered in blood indicating that it had been through a lot of bloodshed. The fire demon smiled.

"So even after all these decades you're as powerful as ever. I expect nothing less from the blood god Arthemis. Ha ha!" the demon now know as Arthemis let his sword down and it disappeared in blood.

"Well of course, but I can't say the same for you old friend. How can the ruler of the fire hell Belial lose such an easy fight?" Belial also let go of his blade.

"Unlike you I don't have the free time to go around the entire demon world and continue my conquests. I became the keeper and I have to protect it. But say old friend what brings you to the demon gate?" Arthemis looked at the giant black ark behind him.

"Just had the feeling that something might happen." As the demon said that, around them a giant tremor was heard and the gate cracked, the space in it giving a small view. Artemis and Belial gazed trough and saw how a human boy was jumped by three lizards and brutally ripped to pieces. When they were done they left the rotting remains of the human. Arthemis smiled as he saw the body twitch indicating that he was still alive. The dragon like demon turned to his friend.

"Belial, I may be leaving the demon realm for a while, the challenges have become few and I want a change of scenery. I ask of the ruler of the fire hell to grant me passage thought the gate." The fire demon turned to his companion.

"Are you sure Arthemis, the crack is small, it will be impossible for you to enter it if you don't find someone that will accept you as his… wait, you mean you will?" Arthemis nodded answering the question of the keeper. The fire demon looked at the boy and noticed that he didn't have much left.

"Request accepted. You may pass thought the demon gate." Belial smirked at his friend and Arthemis approached the gate…

-back in the yokai realm –

The teen was in a bad condition. His gut and stomach were ripped out, his heart was injured and his lungs were barely moving. One of his arms was missing and the other ends of his body were chewed up. _'I don't… want to die.'_ The teen thought as he felt darkness starting to overtake him. Just as the boy was about to loose hope a dark shadow loomed over him. The boy tried to focus his vision but had no strength left at all.

"**Do you want to live boy?"** the shadow spoke firmly and with a dark tone. _'I do.'_ But the teen had no voice to say it. Somehow the demon understood his answer.

"**Then how about we make a deal? I will save your life, but I will ask something from you in return? Do you agree?" **the boy nodded at the very limits of his life. The shadow figure crouched near the dying boy.

"**Before I proceed, what's your name?"** the teen used all of his remaining breath to speak.

"Tsuuu….kune… A-a-a Aono." The figure smiled.

"**Please to meet you Tsukune Aono****, I am Arthemis and from now on, I will be your companion!"** with that the figure blew up in a dark mist and hovered over the boy. It stated to enter the boys body though his mouth, nose eyes and every wound in the teens body.

The boy twitched and started to shake from the pain. He felt as if someone was sticking long needles in his wounds. He also felt as is something was roaming the very depths of his mind and soul. The teen imagined in his mind how dark entities were surrounding him trying to eat him. But suddenly a dragon like creature appeared and slashed with a strange sword at the dark entities, making them back away. Then the pain in his body stopped and Tsukune opened his eyes looking at his now healed body but right after that, the boy collapsed.

"Well, well, well… I didn't go as I planned, but this works even better. Wouldn't you agree." A man wearing a priest robe came out form the shadows. The man had a demonic smile and creepy glowing eyes. But that is just about all you could see of his face since it was covered by his hood.

"I agree. The boy is surely full of surprises. He will prove to be a very valuable asset to us." Another man came from the darkness. But he was wearing a bus driver's uniform and had a cigar in his mouth. His eyes also seemed to glow.

"I will put him in the Paradise if the boy can survive there, than he can survive in the academy as well." The priest chuckled darkly. The driver picked up the boy and the two men head back to where they came from.

- a few months later –

Yokai Academy is a school that was made especially for monsters to attend and to help them fit in to human society. It was the start of a new semester at the academy and in room 103 the teacher had just gotten in to the class. But this class was the most troublesome of all the freshmen because of the Idol of the school, Moka Akashiya. She had pink hair, emerald eyes and her expression showed honor and superiority. She was wearing the school uniform and everyone feared her because she is an S-class yokai, a super vampire. The rosario on her neck keeps her yoki sealed but she can remove it by will and when that happens, no one is safe. During the first semester she was challenged by a lot of people and she quickly dealt with them becoming number one at the Academy. She is also part of the newspaper club just because every other club was too bothersome. In the same club, there were also the succubus Kurumu Kurono, a genius child that is also a witch, Yukari Sendou and an Ice Maiden named Mizore Shirayuki. All of them had a little problem with the vampire but after she defeated them Moka kept them as her personal slaves. The president of the club tried to make a move on her once but after she beat him, he decided to leave her alone, as he understood how cruel she is to everyone. The Idol also got in to trouble with the school police. But when she took down the leader she was left alone.

Nekonome –sensei smiled.

"Hi everyone and welcome back to the academy. I have great news for you. We will be having a new transfer student, you can come in now." As the teacher said that, a boy with average height came in. He had dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. The teen was about 16 and his expression looked bored. He also wore a black instead of a green jacket and had a red armband on his right arm indicating he was linked to the Chairman. The teen looked over the class clearly uninterested. His eyes stopped on the pink haired vampire. Moka was eyeing him clearly sensing something from the teen. The boy frowned and looked back at the teacher.

"Uhm… teach." The teacher smiled.

"His name is Aono Tsukune. He will also be part of the Chairman's new program and if you need more information read the notice board later. Now Tsukune-kun why don't seat at the empty desk behind Akashiya-san." Tsukune shrugged clearly not caring and went over to his seat. The teen leaned back in his chair and tried to ignore everything. At the mean time Moka who was sitting in front of him was thinking. _'His scent… It smells delicious, I want it. And I will have it!'_ she grinned at the thought.

When the bell rang everyone gathered around Moka.

"You make some wind, you my manicure, Mizore and Kurumu I don't want a drink now so prepare my stuff for the next class." The pink haired girl started giving orders and everyone followed them. Then Moka's gaze fell on Tsukune who was still leaning on his chair, hands on the back of his head and eyes closed.

"You there, new student, Tsukune was it? Stand up." Moka demanded. The teen didn't even flinch. The vampire raised and eyebrow. '_Is he ignoring me?!'_

"I said stand up! I wish something form you!" Moka repeated raising her voice. The teen opened his eyes lazily and looked in the direction of the vampire.

"Really now?" he stood up from his seat still holding on to his chair. "And what do you wish from me?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. The pink haired vampire didn't like the way he answered her.

"Since you're new, I will have to tell you that the main power among the students is me! Moka Akashiya! What I want from you is your blood. It has a nice scent." Tsukune raised and eyebrow.

"My blood eh? Well… If you want my blood…" his next actions shocked everyone. The teen used one of his fingers to lift and balance his chair. "… all you have to do… is just say…" the teen tossed the chair in Moka's direction and as it was about to hit her Tsukune appeared beside her stopping it. "…Please." He said calmly throwing the chair back to its original place and exited the classroom. Everyone stared at him in disbelief and then looked at Moka who had her eyes closed and standing firmly which was never a good sigh. The next moment she snapped.

"How dare he show such disrespect to a person like me? I will get you for this Tsukune Aono!" Moka cried out in to the air.

Meanwhile in the dark office of the Chairman, the door opened and Tsukune entered it calmly.

"Ah I see you've come. So what's your opinion so far?" The robed priest welcomed Tsukune with a smile. The teen bowed the man and then stood with a look of disgust.

"Very annoying and stuck up, just like vampires are. It should be easy to take care of the problem. Chairman-sama." The teen bowed at the end. The Chairman was pleased.

"Excellent! You can go now." Tsukune didn't move despite being released. "What is it?" the priest asked looking at the teen.

"Chairman-sama, can I go to the Paradise after class?" the man smirked.

"Of course you can. But remember that you can stay only for a while before you go back to your room in the dorms and I need you to finish your job first. I know you don't approve of this but you are a student at this Academy after all." Tsukune smiled happily.

"Thank you Chairman-sama!" the teen left the room closing the large door behind him. The priest chuckled.

"It's amazing how much he has changed in these few months." The Busdriver appeared from near the window. The Chairman smiled at his friends comment.

"Yes, it is truly amazing. But I am glad the boy is on our side. The power our little demon has can easily surpass us even if all three of us were together." The driver chuckled.

"Indeed, I myself still can't understand how that happened. The boy was human and now only a piece of him is human, while the other is mostly…. fufufu!" he chuckled not wanting to mention it himself.

Tsukune was on his way back to class. Everyone was whispering as he passed by. If they though he couldn't hear, they were wrong.

"He's the new student. I heard he angered her!" "What is he crazy?" "Well he is new so he should hope she goes easy on him." "Yeah it would be a shame to waste such a handsome guy, he has an amazing scent too!" a group of girls were commenting but the teen ignored them_. 'Human or Yokai no difference at all. Both are very stupid, naïve and selfish.'_ He thought as he reached the room. When he entered he saw that his desk was gone and that a window was broken indicating that someone threw it. Moka was sitting in her place and was looking satisfied while the rest of the class tried to ignore the teen. Tsukune sighed.

"How childish…" he grabbed his chair and pulled it back next to the wall. He sat and leaned assuming the pose he had earlier.

The pink haired vampire had heard his comment and was looking pissed. _'After class I will teach him his place!!!'_ Moka was furious. The students around her could feel the killing intent coming from the girl. The blue haired succubus looked back at the teen that pissed of the idol and frowned worriedly. In was the last recess before classes ended and Tsukune was outside to get some fresh air. He sighed as he turned back to a pillar.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." A blue haired girl with an amazing body came out from behind the pillar. She had purple eyes and was wearing a yellow sweater instead of a green jacket. She was frowning.

"Why do you anger her? Do you know how dangerous she is?! If you anger her enough, she even uses us to vent out her frustration! Just apologize to her and she may let you off easy." Kurumu Kurono screamed at the teen that just looked at her. The boy had no emotion in his face.

"Why should I care? You people just do as she says. I don't care about you guys and I doubt she can hurt me." The blue haired girl looked at him angrily.

"Don't underestimate her! When she takes off that cross on her chest she becomes an S-class Yokai. A super Vampire! Do you even know what she can do? She might as well kill you!" the teen smiled.

"If she could kill me, then it wouldn't be that bad. But I doubt it. Leave me alone, you're annoying." The succubus had tears down her eyes.

"Fine, ignore my warning and go die! Baka!" the blue haired girl cried and stormed off. Tsukune looked back at the sky.

"So she's the succubus… this will be annoying." The teen phased out of site.

- a pond near the school –

Kurumu was crying. His words were so cold towards her. She was sitting on the ground.

"I was such and idiot to try and warn someone like that! You can't trust anyone at this academy!" she continued to cry at her misfortune but suddenly the bushes rustled. The succubus turned and saw three students.

"Why are you crying Kurumu-chan?" all three of them had a vicious smile on their faces that Kurumu shiver. The three approached the blue haired girl. Two of them grabbed her by the arms while the third one came face to face with her.

"We have been having our eyes on you for some time now Kurumu-chan~~! So let's have some fun!" Kurumu was shocked as she couldn't do anything. _'Why… How I wished I could still fly, damn it why me, someone help!'_ Kurumu though desperately. As the student was about to grope her breast, a dark aura loomed over them.

"It would be good to let go of her." A voice spoke and as all of the turned they saw Tsukune standing near a tree glaring at the three.

"Who… who are you?" the boy was scared of the dark aura around the teen. Tsukune phased out from sight and appeared beside the three students.

"None of your business!" Tsukune punched the student right in the face and sent him flying right in to a tree. His sleeve was lifted now and revealed a strange bracelet that was tied around his right arm several times. The bracelet was black, decorated with beads that had blood red crosses and ended with a lock that was framed with a pentagram. The other two let go of Kurumu frozen from fear. Tsukune looked at them his eyes betraying nothing of his emotions.

"If you don't want to end up like him or worse, I suggest you leave." The other two ran off back in the school building. Kurumu sat on the ground still shocked at what just happened. _'Did he just save me?!'_

"Kurumu Kurono. Race: succubus. Age: 15. Grades: average. Future dream: to find her destined one." The succubus looked at the boy. He stated it like reading a file. Tsukune looked at her pulling down his leave, hiding the bracelet.

"It must be horrible to be grounded. How would you like to fly again?" the blue haired girl looked at him her heart racing from fear and at the same time a glimpse of hope. Kurumu nodded. Tsukune crouched in front of the succubus.

"Then let's make a deal? I will give you, your wings and power back and in return, you will do me a favor when the time comes. Do you agree?" he said extending his hand. Kurumu was wondering what the favor was but shook his hand and gulped.

"I agree." Tsukune smirked. "Good, this may hurt a bit." The next moment a black mist surrounded both of them and it went it to Kurumu's back, making her scream in pain. That lasted a few more seconds until the mist vanished and Kurumu dropped to the ground from all the pain and exhaustion. Tsukune picked her up and carried her to the infirmary where she would rest for the night. After that he left the school ground as he had missed the last class. He was also well aware of the four people that were following him.

Tsukune didn't head back to the dorms. No he wanted to visit a place he hasn't seen in a long time. The teen exited the dead woods and stood in front of a tunnel, which was the exit from the academy.

"What, leaving already?" Moka appeared behind him with a frown.

"No. Just looking at long lost memories." came Tsukune's tired reply. "When are you going to call them out?" He looked at the pink haired girl.

"So you noticed. Surround him!" three students came from the darkness surrounding Tsukune. Two of them looked like the guys from before while the third was unfamiliar.

The teen sighed once again.

"You are cunning, but stupid as well." When he said that the unfamiliar boy transformed in to his true form revealing he was and Orc.

"Get him Komiya." The orc charged at Tsukune and smashed his fist down on the boy making a giant a fog of dust. Someone was sent flying in to a tree. Moka was satisfied.

"So you're all talk. Ha and I thought you were strong. That should teach scu…" before she could finish her sentence, the orc howled in pain as everyone saw how Tsukune stood unharmed and that the one in the tree was Komiya. The teen had his sleeve up again and the beads that had crosses on them were vibrating. There were three beads on top of the bracelet and ten more that were around the lock. The blood cross in the middle of the top three was glowing. Moka and the two students were watching the teen carefully. Tsukune glared at the other two.

"I though I told you idiots that if you don't want to end up hurt, to get lost? So scram!" the other two quickly ran away leaving Moka alone.

"Tch…cowards! I guess my Inner self will have to take care of you." The vampire had blinked for a second and was startled as she saw Tsukune in front of her holding the rosario.

"So this is the cross that limits a vampire's power and seals its yoki. It weak looks to me." Moka tried to stay calm.

"Why don't I take off so you see how weak it is?" she said mockingly. Tsukune glanced at her.

"Ok, but I will have the honor." Moka was surprised at his statement.

"What do you mean? The only one who can remove it is me." Tsukune smirked.

"You sure?" he tugged on the cross and it came off. The vampire was speechless as suddenly a powerful yoki erupted. Moka's body started to change. She matured a bit, her hair turned silver and her eyes were now blood red irises.

The yoki calmed down and the now transformed Moka stood in front of the boy who didn't seem like he was impressed.

"So what kind of trouble has my outer self gotten in to?" she stated looking at the boy who held the rosary. "Also who are you and how did you remove the Rosario?" Tsukune scratched the back of his head.

"Dunno. She was all about kicking my ass or something. My name is Tsukune Aono and I have no idea why it came off." The next moment Tsukune leaned so he could avoid Moka's punch that was directed at his face.

"Hmm, impressive." The vampire tried several more kicks and punches but no affect as Tsukune evaded them easily.

"Why are you attacking me?" he didn't sound like he cared.

"If you beat me I will tell you." She strike again but this time as the teen leaned she drove her foot in his gut with such force that sent him towards the trees. Tsukune stood up from the destroyed tree looking at the vampire.

"So be it!" Then Tsukune charged at the vampire and they both stated to exchange strikes. Both Tsukune and Moka were able to land serious blows to each other. When they separated for a breather Tsukune looked unaffected as two more crosses were glowing while Moka tried to heal her wounds.

"My, you are truly powerful. But this won't end like this!" she jumped and tried to deliver a drop kick at the teen but he blocked with his arm.

"Come on. Is that the true power of a vampire? I hoped for something more!" Moka was shocked at the strength Tsukune possessed. The three crosses on top were glowing in red and the two that were at the far ends of the lock stated to glow as well. Tsukune threw the silver haired vampire away from him. But before she could react the teen was by her side and delivered a few more swift punches and sent the vampire to the ground with a kick.

Moka lay for a few seconds and noticed that Tsukune was getting ready for another attack. His face was clear of feelings and the corners of his eyes had a black tint. _'He really is powerful… might have to charge for a very strong kick if I want to take him down.'_ Moka thought as the teen was about ready to charge. The vampire concentrated a very large amount of yoki in her right leg and as Tsukune ran at her and was about to strike, she nailed him right in the face. A sickening crack was heard and Tsukune was sent flying in to the trees breaking a lot of bones in his body. The teen stopped in a large tree. He had destroyed at least 15 trees and his body was all limp and bloody. Moka watched the damage. _'Guess I used too much.'_ She was surprised as suddenly a yoki that was even darker and more powerful then hers exploded. The silver haired vampire looked at Tsukune and saw how dark mist energy was surrounding him and entering his body. The teen stated to twitch and cracks were heard as his body started to heal. Tsukune stood up his body nearly healed. There were only two crosses still inactive before the lock was reached and it was glowing with a dark aura. Pentagram like scars appeared on Tsukune's arms and strange tribal marks stated to appear from the pentagram to his shoulders. The scars were bleeding and as the teen opened his eyes, he revealed two black pools that struck fear in to the noble vampire. _'Wha… What is he?'_

The dark mist gathered in Tsukune' right arm and he disappeared out of sight, appearing in front of the silver haired beauty. Before Moka could react she was hit with the palm of Tsukune's right hand right between her chest and stomach. The force was so great that it made a crater below them and the after wave made all the near trees and rocks crack. The vampire coughed up some blood and lost consciousness.

After a while the vampire opened her eyes. She was still in the same place but when she looked around there was no damage indicating that there was a fight. It was already a bit late so the moon was shining. Moka tried to stand up and found that her head was resting on a black jacket.

"Ah, you awake." Moka turned to look at the Tsukune who was sitting near by. The teen was leaning against a tree and his body was back to normal as well as his clothes. He was missing his shirt but she quickly realized that she had been lying on it. She was surprised as Tsukune stood and walked over to her. He placed the Rosario near her. "Oh this is for you if want it." He placed a plastic bottle filled with red liquid if front of the vampire.

"What is this?" Tsukune stood and went back to his previous seat.

"My blood. Your outer self said she liked its scent so I though it might help you recover since you are a vampire and all." He said not really caring. The silver haired vampire smiled weakly and took the bottle. She tried a sip from the blood and she loved it. It had the right balance of minerals and was still warm. The taste had something else but it actually made it better. She quickly dried the bottle.

"That was delicious." Moka commented as she stood up already recovered.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now would mind telling why you attacked me?" he said moving over to the edge of the cliff that was near the tunnel. The vampire smiled and sat near him.

"You saw my outer self. She acts like me, but a bit more arrogant and selfish."

Tsukune nodded absentmindedly.

"Well she wasn't always like this. She was a nice and naïve girl but in order to survive this academy, she learned how to remove the Rosary on her own. But then some of my original character mixed with hers and now she is the girl you saw back in the school." Moka stated as she leaned on Tsukune who raised his eyebrow.

"Somehow I have the feeling I have seen you somewhere before, Tsukune Aono." The teen sighed at her words.

"You have. Do you remember the start of the first semester? A boy that looked like me, who panicked in the classroom and who everyone thought had a great scent?" Moka nodded.

"Yes my outer self wanted to taste his blood but couldn't get him. The next day the boy didn't come to school. But he looked much more cheerful than you." Images of the boy flashed though Moka's mind and she realized that he looked like Tsukune.

The silver haired vampire smiled at the teen she was leaning on.

"You are that student aren't you?" Tsukune managed a tired smile.

"Yeah, but I was attacked by three yokai and ripped apart since I was human back then." The vampire frowned at his statement.

"You, human? I don't believe you!" Tsukune looked at Moka.

"I said that I **was** human. But right before I died, I did something I now regret." The vampire could fell the pain in his voice.

"You don't have to tell me what it was. But as I said I will tell you why I attacked you. Well I want a favor from you and I wanted to see if you are powerful enough for it. And I guess you are more than suited for the job." Tsukune sighed but still managed to from a smile.

"You know, you are the first person I have trusted since that day? I don't know why, but I feel like that. So I will grant your request." Tsukune stood up along with the silver haired beauty.

"So what do you want?"

**End of chapter One**

**

* * *

azeroth5- ok hope you liked it, reviews are apreciated and btw this has nothing to do with my other stories just the name of the demon since i like it. if you have found spelling mistakes then it's becuase i was bored too look over everything.  
**


End file.
